This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Base assemblies of this type are known, for example from DE 198 13 222 C1. In said document, the lower part of the rack of a switchgear cabinet is assembled from horizontal frame profiles, which are seated on a base frame that has specially designed corner pieces, which in turn support fastening straps that are connected by screws to the horizontal frame profiles. On the upper side of the horizontal frame profiles, a plurality of fastening recesses are provided, which therefore define a first horizontal mounting plane. The base assembly is complemented by vertical frame profiles and a top assembly comprising horizontal frame profiles to form a rack.
Another base assembly of the aforementioned type is known from DE 41 40 072 C2. In said document, horizontal frame profiles and vertical frame profiles are provided, which form frames on the front and back sides of the rack. These frames are connected to one another at the corners by means of depth braces. These depth braces are bent multiple times and form a structure that allows a side wall to be inserted into a molded groove. The guide bar for the depth braces is equipped with a row of fastening receptacles and may also be used for attaching parts.